Never Forgive Me
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: Perhaps holding hands with him wasn't such a good idea. ItaIno TobiIno Akatsuki AU -Previously: Wires and the concept of breathing-
1. Chapter I

The bell had rung, signaling for yet another day of school. To be exact, it's the last day of school before spring break. The particular girl was buzzing with excitement, her blue eyes glowed and her shiny bleach blonde hair shined from her spot near the window. She had the largest smile on her face; her entire week was already planned out. Nothing could ruin this.

At least, that's what she thought. Nice way to jinx it, Ino.

"Alright guys, I have a fun little assignment for you all to do over the break!" The silver haired teacher grinned from behind his scarf, happily and calmly, as a surround sound of groans filled his ears. "Don't be too happy yet, you still don't know who your partners are!"

"Kakashi-senei, give us a break!" The loudest student in the class, Naruto Uzumaki, whined out loud on behalf of the class. "Do we at least get to pick our partners?" Sparing a glance towards Sakura, who in return scoffed and rolled her eyes, continuing to doodle in her notebook.

"Erm, no." And began the second round of justified groans filled the room, this time even Ino joined, still somewhat intrigued. Perhaps her vacation wasn't completely ruined.

"Kakashi-sensei, who are our partners then?" Sakura questioned her arm in the air to make sure that she got his attention.

"I will put the list on the board; you are paired in teams of two, boy and girl." Many where pleased, many face palmed and other where just intrigued. "You have the rest of the class to figure out who you are with and what you are going; remember this is a Greek mythology project."

As soon the silver haired man put the list on the board and left the room, nearly everyone jumped.

She took a look to her right to see that Naruto hadn't moved.

"Naruto, I would have thought that you would be the first to jump." The beauty questioned, lifting a perfect eyebrow and she leaned her head on her shoulders. In reaction, her fellow blonde scoffed, leaning his head back on his hands.

"Pft, Kakashi hates me, so I probably got the worst partner ever." The girl giggled in response, making the boy blush mildly as sticks his nose up defiantly.

"I don't know, I think that Kakashi-sensei likes you more than you think." Smiling, she patted her friend on the back encouragingly.

"Naruto!" A voice called, to be exact a voice whose owner has pink hair. "Looks like we're partners." At this the blonde boy perked up considerably, a wide look of shock on his face.

"See?" Grinning, she winked at her flustered desk neighbor as he and Sakura began a conversation about their project.

That's when she turned to see who was behind her, and to her surprise it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. As she expected he had no intention of informing himself of who he was paired up with. So, her taunting instincts took over.

"So Sasuke, what lucky girl is your partner?" She grinned sarcastically, and much to her surprise, he showed the emption of what he felt: Total and utter damnation. In return the blonde couldn't help but laugh. "Do you despise the opposite sex that much?"

"If I said yes would they leave me alone?" He shockingly talked, sighing and leaning back calmly in his chair. The girl mockingly put a finger to her chin.

"No, don't think so." She laughed at his everlasting expression. As she looked around, she had realized something.

"Erm, Sasuke, you notice that we are the only two without partners?" Nearly speechless, a look of shock filled her face. She noticed Sasuke blink as well, shocking her more. "No way." She mumbled, and stiffly stood up and walked over to the board. What she read made her eyes pop. She found her name, and as she slid her finger across the column, she read it out loud.

"Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke: Hermes and Aphrodite." Finding the slight irony, she would remember to majorly prank her teacher after break. She shook her head, and turned around. She then noticed Sasuke looking at her with an expecting expression. The girl attempted to keep her composure, and looked at everything and anything but him.

As she sat down, she scratched the back of her head.

"Looks like we're partners, Sasuke." Covering the blush with her bang, she barely made any eye contact. She was comfortable with him, don't underestimate her, but this would imply that they would have to visit each other over the weekend, and somewhere where they could work. Quietly. That would mean-

"Yamanaka." The voice broke her out of her thoughts. Snapping her head to face him, it seems that this wasn't the first time he called her name, great, now she feels even more stupid. He sighed. This was going to be a long spring break, "We can work at my father's building." She would be shocked that he's talking in general, but she had to remember: The only thing more important than not talking is his grades.

"Sounds great!" She realized. This got rid the ill feeling of having _the _Sasuke Uchiha in her house. Especially since her father always had it a mess. "By the way, we are doing Hermes and Aphrodite." She recalled manually, she knew their basic story, and while she was awkward, she knew that this would be interesting.

"Sasuke, Ino, what are you two stuck with?" They both turned to a very dog-like boy, his sharp fangs shinned as he grinned. "Me and Hinata got Cupid and Psyche."

"Hermes and Aphrodite." Ino replied, a smirk on her face. "No wonder why Kakashi-sensei put us in groups of two. He wanted to see what couple he could forge out of this."

In the staff room, Kakashi sneezed.

"C-c-couples?!" Hinata stammered, nearly fainting. Kiba glared as he was forced to catch her.

The blonde giggled, and the Uchiha simply sighed at the childish antics.

"So Sasuke, should we save him the trouble and just hook up?"In her most sarcastic voice, she made sure that the whole class heard it. What? She still loved getting a rouse out of people. Junior or not. The Uchiha did nothing but raise a single eyebrow. The blonde laughed, and turned back to her paperwork. "So, should we do a power point or a retelling?"

"Hn." _I don't care._ The blonde gave a look before shrugging.

"Retelling it is. Since I know you _love_ presentations." She smiled again, before stretching her arms.

"Yo Ino, are we still going to Starbucks?" Her best friend questioned her pink hair now up in a short ponytail.

"Yeah, since you oh so kindly hitched ride with me I have to drive you anyways." The two began to glare before a smirk followed.

"Ehhh, I wanna' come!" The whiskered faced boy wined, clasping his hands together. The two girls looked at each other with pity, before turning to him.

"Sure, Naruto." Ino answered before Sakura could protest, and the pink haired girl sighed in defeat. After all, it wasn't her car.

"What? Really? Thank you Ino!" Noticing that the boy doesn't hear 'yes' too often, the girls smiled. The girl then turned to the student behind her.

"Sasuke, you wanna come too?" She offered, not even expecting an answer. Before he could, however, another voice popped in.

"I'm going too, you people don't even offer!" Kiba states, as if hurt that they didn't invite them. Of course, this also meant that Hinata would come, since Naruto was there.

"I'll invite Shika and Choji then, since it's basically all of us." Ino said, pulling out her Samsung Galaxy S4. She usually doesn't text in class, but they all knew that Kakashi wasn't coming back.

"Oh, and invite Tenten, Lee and Neji!" Sakura said, her heart set on a complete get together. "It's perfect, we all meet up to celebrate two weeks of freedom." She laughed, and as the blonde finished texting, she blinked.

"Oh, wait; do you have Neji's number?" The blonde asked, scratching her head with a free hand. Everybody shook their heads, well, except Hinata.

"I-I have it, but he said n-not to give it to a-anyone… so…" Looking at the blonde made her nervous, correction, having something the blonde wants is what scared her.

"I swear that I won't spam him, I just want to ask." The girl denied, knowing exactly what the girl was thinking.

"I-I never w-would doubt you Ino-chan!"Feeling guilty, the girl surrendered her barely used IPhone. The Yamanaka skimmed through the contacts, shocked at the number.

"Dang Hinata, 127 contacts?" She stated in shock, having to use the letter bar to go to the N's. Everyone basically gasped at the shy girl.

"Crap Hinata, you're popular!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes attached to the list. The reaction, of course was a squeak and a flustered hide behind the equally loud blond girl.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto…" '_He thinks I'm popular? And nice?! Naruto…'_

"Dang, that was fast. Who knew Neji texted in class?" The girl blinked, completely taken aback.

"Well, what did he say?" Sakura questioned, leaning over the desk.

"He said if Hinata was coming he has to." The girl's eyes flat lined, "I should tell him that Hinata is going underwear shopping with Naruto."

"WHAT?!" Hinata and Naruto hollered in Univision. The two's faces lit up and Sakura and Ino shared a look.

"Send it?"

"But of course." They joked, acting like they were typing the message up as Kiba was still laughing, and even Sasuke had a slight smirk on his face. Hinata had fainted, and Naruto was seemingly writing a will. "Aaannnddd delete." She laughed, deleting the draft message with a smirk. Then noticed a message. "Tenten and Lee are in." She added, and Sakura clapped in happiness. She thought of a mental checklist. "I would invite Shino, but he's still doing that exchange student thing with Suna High."

"So that only leaves one." Naruto said, quickly recovering.

They all turned towards an onyx eyed boy.

"…"

"…?"

The Yamanka blonde sighed. "Sasuke, just come with us." At the unfazed boy, the girl pouted uncutely, at least, she thought it was uncute.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired companion asked, hands clasped. "It wouldn't be the same without you!"

"I will," Everyone smirked. "If Yamanaka asks, correctly." All eyes turned to the blonde, expecting her to not be sarcastic for once. The girls' eyebrow twitched. Seemed simple enough: get the opportunity of a lifetime if you just ask properly. However, her ego was the hardest part.

"Sasuke, will you join me," Her eyes twitched at the next word. Remember, one for the team. "Please?" She was clenching her first.

"No." This caused the girl to gawk. She was about to reach over and strangle him, but Naruto had to hold her back.

"Hey, let's have a toast to the douche bags! Oh, and lets' not forget about the receiver-mghifne" The girl hissed as Naruto covered her mouth as well.

"Come on Teme, you promised! Not cool bro!" Naruto justified, still holding the blonde back.

"She said join 'me', not 'us'." The Uchiha pointed out, and their eyes all flat lined.

"That's it, you were right. He's a receiver, Ino." The girl pointed her chin up in pride as Naruto agreed. The two received a menacing glare, but they were both used to it.

The bell rung and Naruto finally let go of the blonde.

"Alright, so Sakura is hitching a ride with me." The girl organized mentally. "What about you guys?"

"I'm r-riding with Neji, a-along with Tenten-chan and L-Lee-san." Hinata stammered, happy to go out with friends outside of school.

"I'm riding by myself." The dog-like boy barked, still happy about his own car.

"I'm going with Teme, his car is awesome!" With this they all saw Sasuke's face drop more than normal, and laughed.

"Shika said that he and Choji are already there. We should all hang out at the mall, since I doubt that they will let us all in Starbucks." The blonde smiled, picking up the last of her books as the rest all left them classroom.

As she did, she noticed that Sasuke's phone was going off, well, blipping.

"Sasuke, I think someone is texting you." She stated, and looked at Sasuke curiously. He never gave anyone his number. Ever.

"Hn." He grunted, taking the phone and turning it off. Sparing a glance at each other, the girl shrugged and zipped up her backpack.

* * *

**Alright, I had already typed up almost 30,000 words for this story and barely got halfway done. I wanted to finish before posting it, but I didn't want my followers to think that I died. So I gave you a knew story with a more rare love triangle *Crazy grin* and this chapter is longer to develop a much more thought-out and paced feeling to the story. It seemed much more fun to write because since my boyfriend is...well...perverted, it seems that my T-rated stories bored me a bit. No I'm not saying that this will be hentai, cause I won't (I don't think...not too graphic if it is...I hope) ANYWAY I will update every one or two weeks or when I reach my goal of 4-5 reviews a chap. lol. So am am asking you people _PPPLLEEAASSEEE REVIEW _cause I put a lot on work into this! **


	2. Chapter II

******A/N I Wanna thank xluvchuuchuutrainx and Sasheyxm for the amazing reviews! 3 :D It made me so happy to read them! And yes, Sasheyxm, I am a proud ItaIno fan too ! **

* * *

"Yo, you ready forehead?" She questioned as the girl was re-applying her eyeliner.

"Chill pig, not all girls can have their makeup be perfect all the time."

"It's all about how you apply it." She proudly states, an inferior smirk on her face.

"Whatever." She laughed, clamping her mirror shut and putting it in her bag. "What store are we going to first?"

"The food court, obviously. We will just go to the Starbucks there instead." After the two decided, a mild grumble filled the ears of the two.

"Was that you?"

"No, what it you?"

The two turned, noticing a sleeping student.

"Who is that?" Ino questioned, looking at the unfamiliar orange haired male. Unable to see his face, the two suddenly noticed the snoring of the boy.

"I have no idea. Let's poke him." The girls shared a devious smirk. Normally, it would be Ino who brought up the bad ideas, but the pinkette beat her to it this time. Thus, the two soon crowded around the sleeping teen. Just as the girl pushed out a finger, something was flung. Well, more like smashed.

"Son of a-!" The blonde explained in shock as a book was full-fledged _smashed_ into her poor face. The girl curled, covering her stinging face.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people?" The 'to calm' voice questioned, revealing a face with multiple piercings. Not that she would know of course, her face still stinging. The pinkette gawked at the tee- _man's_ face and reflexes.

"Damn Ino, you just got **owned**." Sakura was trying not to crack out laughing, the orange-haired man leaned his face on his hand in mild interest of the two. Good thing too, because he barely missed the book flying _directly_ into the pinkette's face in retaliation of the comment. The girl was sent a good two feet back due to the impact.

"Who's owned now?" The blonde scoffed, leaning the desk to support her weight. Turning her head, hand holding her bleeding nose, her eyes stabbed the man. "Who the hell are you? You're definitely not a student."

"High school girls aren't the brightest." He stated, not making any intention to move any muscle. He watched in amusement as the blonde girl's vein popped notably, it seemed that he enjoyed annoying the blonde.

"Look, piercings," She nicknames him; her patience ran thin as her friend finally returned from the surface of the floor. "Why are you here?"

"Am I here? Perhaps I am but a figment of your imagination." Though smirking notably on the inside, the unnamed man stayed neutral to the girl, who seemed to be getting more and more annoyed.

"Figments of my imagination don't _smash_ books in my face." The blonde gritted through her teeth.

"_Touché._ People call me Pein. I'm here to pay off a dept." Was all the information that Pein relayed to the pissed girl. The pinkette grew silent, partially because that her face looks a bit swollen, and she seems to be engrossed in a text she had received.

"Well, Pein, did you ever think that people call you that because you are a pain in their asses?" The girl questioned innocently, tilting a head to her side, her face amazingly recovered.

"Well, I am sure that if I am in peoples asses, it would not be painful." The bluntness had caused the blonde to blink, before flustering and covering part of her face with the back of her hand. _'Ah, a dirty mind. Interesting.'_ He noted that the pinkette took several more moments to figure out what the statement implied, boring him in the process. It's no fun if the spark wasn't there.

"Ino, we have to go, everyone is waiting." Sakura said to the girl, who was still flustered and had begun to glare at the pierced man.

"Ah, yeah. Bye piercings." She dismissed him easily, shaking her head and turning around.

_Too easily._

It's not like she saw someone like him every day. Surely he had to have left an impression on the girl.

Surely.

Because it can't be one sided.

"Where where you two?!" Kiba complained, leaning back in the food courts chair.

"Well, you see, Ino got own-"

"I got distracted by some really cute kittens outside of the school." The girl interrupted. No one questioned it, this was Ino after all. And Ino loved fluffy things.

"Anyways, we all already ate so…" Tenten stated, popping the last of her fries in her mouth.

"You guys~!" Sakura whined, crossing her arms as she sat in a seat between Naruto and Kiba. Ino pulled one next to Sasuke and Neji, who both made no complaints but gave a questioning look.

"It's not like you two like each other." The blonde stated, and both glared, spared a glance at each other a notably paled. She giggled, and leaned her elbows on the table. "So, now that we are here, what should we do?"

"We should watch that new action movie that came out!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Boring." The blonde girl and the Uchiha stated in Univision, causing everyone to look at the two.

"What? Action movies are always the same." She sighed.

"Not a movie person." They all nodded. At least they had different reasons.

"We can always go to one of our houses." Sakura offered the next suggestion. "Of course not mine, my parents attempted to paint the walls next week, so now we need new carpets." This caused laughs and sighs between the groups.

"I don't know about you people, but I need a new spring jacket since the weather broke." The blonde sighed. Don't get her wrong, she loved shopping. What she hated was the limited amount of money she had due to the fact that her father was on a business trip. She blinked for a moment, and then abruptly turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, aren't your parents out on a business trip too, like 'till after break?" This caused the Uchiha to blink, and then nod slightly, having remembered that their parents work together quiet often.

"Eh, Sasuke-Teme, how come Ino would know that?" Naruto dumbly scratched head, pointing to the two.

"Our parents work together, smart one." Ino sighed, leaning her head on her hand as stole one of Uchiha's fries. Not like he was eating them.

"Eh, pig, how come I've never known this?" Sakura snorted, annoyed that her best friend left out such an important detail.

"'Cause it's not like it matters. Whenever we see each other outside of school, we are forced to talk about business-crap with our parents." As if the other party wasn't there, she answered the question on their behalf. The three nodded, taking the answer, for now at least.

"Well, it's stupid if we all just sit here and do nothing."

"Sakura-chan is right, we must not sit here and waste our youth!" Lee came out from nowhere. "I have already run around the mall three times! Ah, Tenten, I found that pocketknife you lost in the parking lot!" As the energetic boy jumped and handed it to her, the girl took it with thanks as the rest of them sweat dropped.

"W-we can j-just do what we w-want and meet up later…" Hinata said her first sentence since she had sat next to Naruto, and the group pondered this.

"That's perfect, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed. "It's early enough; we all come back in two hours and see if we still want to meet up at anyone's houses." No one had anything to say, and the girl shyly smiled, happy to be appreciated.

"Well, I need to go and get new knuckle wrappings." Tenten stated, and Sakura quickly agreed, so this caused Lee to beg to go with and Neji just got dragged into the mess.

"I don't even care; I'm watching that new action movie!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Count me in!" Naruto agreed, standing up, and then turning to Hinata. "Do you like action movies?" She jumped, and her face lit up, much to Ino's amusement. The girl stammered out a yes, and was soon dragged by Naruto into the movie theater.

Then, the blonde noticed that Shikamaru or Choji weren't there, since they had bailed to go to the BBQ. That meant that…

She turned, to notice that she was left alone. With Sasuke.

"So, you wanna go to F.Y.E?" She questioned, taking yet another one of his fries.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned taking his fries, and grabbed his arm, finally getting him to stand up.

As they walked, she nibbled on the fries, content with the situation. I mean, she was receiving glares from the very debts of hell, but that didn't bother them really. From the looks of it, Sasuke didn't even notice either. She moved a bit closer, their arms nearly brushing with each step. Yep, she was content.

They finally got into the store on the second floor, they browsed. While she took major note not to lose him, her interest was much more on the random cashier who had, in Ino's thoughts, 8-rated body.

"Yamanaka." Finally getting the girls attention away from the dreamy cashier, the Uchiha seemed a bit annoyed.

"Hmm?" She questioned, the boy rolled his eyes

"Horror movies." He said, picking up _Paranormal Activity 3'_ "Your thoughts."

Wait, was Sasuke Uchiha, actually asking for her opinion?

"Erm…" the girl blinked a minute. "Case 39 was cooler, when it comes to small girls being possessed." She laughed, and the Uchiha shook his head slightly, putting the movie back. Another movie then caught her eye.

"Sinister." She read aloud to herself, picking the disk up from the stand. The Uchiha looked in mild interest, while reading the back of the film he picked up as well. "Yo, Sasuke, this thing is creepy as shit." Catching his attention again, she put the case in front of him.

"Hn, so get it." He agreed, his interest a bit peeked. The blond shrugged, and held onto it.

"We still have an hour and a half." She noted as they finally left the store. Apparently, he had found that _Paranormal Activity_ movie more interesting than he let on. "What should we do?" He shrugged, and the girl sighed.

They were outside the mall now, the girl not wanted to get tempted to buy anything. They had decided to walk around outside and somehow ended up beside a fountain that was near an outside eatery. It was quiet there, rarely any people either. The girl sighed, though she thought that she would love spending time with Sasuke, it's no fun without Naruto around to joke with. She was leaning against the fountain with him now, and an awkward silence feel as he pulled out his phone. Pouting, she leaned back on the fountain.

She should have just gone with Naruto-

Her arm was suddenly tugged, well, yanked. She was about to lose her balance, if she didn't land into the one who yanked her.

"Uchiha, what the big idea?!" She hissed, suddenly sitting on a bench by the fountain. The only answer that the girl had gotten was seeing him cover his face with a hood. Crossing her arms and leaning forward, she looked at his hooded face. "Who are you hiding from? A fangirl?" The teen remained silent, shaking his head and pointing with his eyes. She followed his eyes to see a very familiar face, before laughing.

"You still hide from your brother?" The girl giggled, much to his demise.

"I'm not hiding from him." He states blandly. "It's his friends I hate." This caused the blonde to tilt her head curiously, looking to see that the company he held was rather odd. As she looked at their faces, odd tinted, to masked, to half-naked. Then, she noticed someone else that she recognized.

"Oh hell no, Sasuke we are going over there." She stated, and this caused the boy to blink.

"Yamanaka, don't you da-"

Too late, the girl had grabbed the boy's arm and began to drag. Hard. Directly to the people who he was trying to avoid. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter III

"Piercings!" The girl called, when she was about three seven feet away, pointing obviously. The group all looked in curiosity. So, it was a larger surprise when the mentioned man acknowledged the girl.

"Ah, the blonde from earlier." He looked up from what he was doing, knowing the voice anywhere. Sasuke fixed his hood with his free hand, making an attempt to have him not being noticed.

"You dick! My face still stings!" The sentence confused the group, and the dirtier of the minds snickered.

"You shouldn't annoy people who are sleeping."

"You shouldn't _face palm_ them with a mother fucking book!" At this the group understood the situation. As much as they could anyway.

"Ino." The calm voice meant instant recognition as the blonde changed her tone.

"Hey Itachi!" She smirked; 'accidentally' yanking her arm forward, causing her captive to basically growl at her.

"First names?" The oddly tinted, blue haired man questioned in shock, and a redhead next to him shrugged uncaringly.

"Care to inform me who you have captured?" The long-haired man sighed, crossing his arms.

"Ah, as a matter of fact~" The girl grinned, using her free hand to remove the hood from her victims hoodie. The boy glared towards the blonde.

"Sasuke. I can honestly say I'm surprised." The older Uchiha blinked. Out of all people, it was his little brother.

"The fuck? Pansy got a date?" A vulgarly voice pointed out in disbelieve. "And a date that looks like _that_, what the fuck?" This caused the blonde girl to turn her attention to the silver haired guy. In which, she noted that he was half-naked with a jacket.

"It's not a date; we just kind of got stuck with each other." She stated blandly, not even missing a beat. This caused the sadist to laugh more.

"So he's getting dragged around like that and not even getting any?" He cracked a smirk, this time the girl flustered a bit, letting go of the Uchiha.

"That's right; you did have a dirty mind." The pierced man's face remained calm; his voice was a different matter. As the looks turned back to her, the girl's vein popped. Grabbing a tray from the pile on top of the trashcan, she launched it with deadly precision. He caught it with ease, though she did notice the jolt back from the shock to his hand.

"Impressive. Yamanaka was it?" He questioned, causing the blonde to look in the 'you think that's all I can do?' look.

"Yeah. So?" Ignoring the pig-like looks that she was getting from the silver haired guy next to her, she put a hand on her hip. The Uchiha who was dragged here with her gave up on escaping, putting his hands in his pockets, and staying considerably close to her; as if hiding himself from his brother's choice of company.

"It could be possible that-"

"Pein." To her surprise, Itachi had cut the pierced man off, causing curiosity to grow. The two spared a look, and then it seems that the two were holding their conversation back. Naturally, she wasn't about to let it slide. She pulled up a chair next to Itachi, and shockingly to the people used to him; he made no effort to complain. By now, Sasuke was forcibly dragged off by passing fangirls, and he wasn't going to stand around and wait for her.

"Erm, is there something that I should know?" She asks Itachi, quietly with her eyebrows only the slightest bit furrowed.

"Nothing worth any time." He stated blandly, but a bit too quickly. The girl gave him a sideways look.

"Itachi."

The group watched in interest. It was rare that Itachi talked, let alone to a female. _Forget _about having a conversation with one.

"Think about where you are." Itachi finally answered, truthfully. He keeps having this unexplainable urge to attempt to act like he normally does around people. Then, reality seems to always smack him in the face. She is a Yamanaka, and not only is she just a Yamanaka, she's Ino. The most stubborn and pigheaded girl he knows, also the most confident and one of the most intelligent.

That's why he knew that she would roll her eyes and sigh at his reply. She always did that when she lost an argument. He particularly remembered that she used to do that when she wanted to leave the conferences that their parents were attending.

"Yeah yeah." She grumbled, doing that some-what pout she always did. Fixing his long sleeved black shirt, he did a polite smile that she knew meant 'I'm annoyed, but I'm too professional to show it'.

"Well shit, how well do you two know each other?" The guy, now identified as Hidan, asked in his own obnoxious way. The two looked at each other a moment.

"Since she was a child." This caused many jaws to drop.

"So what, is it like a mother fucking sibling love? Creeps." This caused the younger girl to sigh, shaking her head.

"More like…a confidant?" The blue-tinted guy next to the Uchiha questioned, and of course the girl flustered again. Upon noticing this, the fish-like man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "…Just how dirty is your mind?"

"It's not dirty!" She justified, crossing her arms. "It's just that, I don't think that me and Itachi are _that _close." She whispered, scratching her head.

"Why would you think that?" Surprisingly, Itachi himself would ask that. Upon this she noticed that his left thumb twitched. That was a sign to tell that he was offended. Now, if he began to mess with his ring, be lucky if you live through the night.

The Yamanka girl stood up straight, unable to think of a direct answer.

"Ah- w-well you see-"

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi found Deidara-sempai!" Before the girl could blink, she was being tackled to the ground. Being followed by a terrible love hug by a man with an orange mask.

_Crash_.

"OOWW! Deidara-sempai got stronger!" The masked man hollowed in pain, and the girl stood up as the unknown moron grabbed his stomach in pain.

"I don't know who the hell this Deidara-sempai is, but I can assure you I am not him or her!" The girl sighed, cracking her knuckles as she sat down again.

"But you _are_ Deidara-sempai!" The boy justified, pointing a finger accusingly. "Deidara-sempai, are you cross dressing?! Dirty! Dirty!"

This caused the girl to give a completely helpless look, rubbing her forehead.

"Fuck, dumb ass, does she really look like that fagot to you?" Hidan questioned in annoyance. She praised god that he disliked this Tobi kid more than her. The masked man had paused mid motion and turned to the girl, but due to the mask, she couldn't see exactly where he was looking, and turned away slightly.

"…Erm, Deidara-sempai g-got pretty…" This caused the girl to blink, a slight tint of pink of her cheeks. "Is Tobi gay?" This caused many people to face palm, and the girl to laugh. "Deidara-sempai's laugh is cute…Tobi is gay! Tobi is Dirty! Dirty and gay!" Feeling sorry for the boy, who was completely covered in black formfitting clothes, she stood up and offered her hand, confusing the boy.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, not this 'Deidara' person." She laughed, and the boy finally got his head around the concept. The boy took her hand in his gloved ones and shook vigorously. "And I am a girl, so you aren't gay, Tobi."

"Ah, Ino-chan! Happy day; Tobi didn't think Tobi was gay." The blonde laughed at the thought, before returning to her seat. Itachi gave her a somewhat confused look, and the girl, in return, just shrugged with a smile.

"There you are, yeah!" The voice rang through all of the ears, the girl flinching at the clearly annoyed voice. Luckily, however, it was a voice that she didn't recognize.

"Shut the fuck up, you fagot!" Hidan hissed, not much quieter than the accused, which also happened to be directly in the girl's ear.

"I have an idea, how about you _both_ shut the fuck up?" The girl asks sweetly, doing the same action as she did earlier with Pein. The silver haired boy scoffed, leaning back in the chair. It was then where she turned to face the loud voice. However, as before, the girl was slammed to the ground again by the same person.

"Help Tobi, Ino-chan! Deidara-sempai is mad! Very, very mad!" Not having any idea who this 'Deidara' person is, the girl already had the wind knocked out on her.

"Tobi, do you have to knock me out of the chair?" The girl deadpanned. "Okay, one time of mistaken identity if different, but this is a bit ridiculous." She said, cautiously attempting to scrape the boy off of her. Luckily, she didn't have to completely as a dark and looming voice did it for her.

"Thinking you can run away, yeah?" The looming voice asked in a dark tone. "Doing something like that, I should blow you up here and now, un!" And with that, the girl finally got to see the infamous Deidara. Then something clicked. Something big.


	4. Chapter IV

"Deidara?! Deidara Yamanaka?!" The blonde pointed, a terrible habit that she has grown.

"What's it to you, un?" He asked, not looking away from the almost-demolished boy.

"Dei-baka!" At this the boy snapped his head around, instantly recognizing the nickname; He immediately dropped his victim, who was knocked unconscious.

Confusing the group, the two seemed to be glaring each other down.

"Still messing with your Play-Doh?"

"Still messing with your weeds?"

The two hissed at each other, crossing their arms and glaring. He smirked. She smirked, and the two clasped hands.

"Barbie."

"Dei-baka."

They laughed and the girl flung her arms around the boy, giving him a death hug.

"I haven't seen you since forever!" The girl dumbly thought of a time span, laughing.

"Since you where in middle school, actually." Deidara offered a more reasonable answer, having the girl give thoughtful look.

It didn't take long till someone else spoke up.

"What, you two know each other too?" The tinted man gave a shark like grin, now beginning to like having the blonde around. She made things interesting.

"Half-siblings." Ino blandly stated, finally breaking out of her thoughtful look. "Same mother different father."

"I'm from her first marriage, un." Deidara finally explained. The group nodded in understanding. The physical traits where extremely similar, and they can safely say that they both look like their mother.

"Wait, if you're here then that probably means…" The girls eyes lit up for a moment and the blond boy nodded.

Kisame noted that there was a shift next to him, and turned to see that the red headed boy next to him had squirmed in his seat, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. The shift had also dragged a pair of particular girl eyes.

"Sasori-kun!" She smiled; and the group noticed the some-what flustered look on his everlasting-bored expression that was given by the redhead, as he leaned back.

"Ino."

The girl didn't ask for permission as she leaned an elbow on his shoulder, a grin on her face.

"Still messing with dolls?" She asked with a laugh, causing the red head to gain a devastated look, knowing that was the topic she was sure to bring up.

"They aren't dolls, brat." He hissed quietly, almost like a child. But this is Sasori we are talking about.

"Right." She rolled her eyes, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah, I got my hands on foxglove and lilies of the valley, you want the extracts?" This also caused the remaining members of the group to look in question.

"Why would you need plant extracts?" The leader asked in mild curiosity, ever so slightly.

"Ah, they are both extremely deadly…" She trailed off, not getting into details as the group understood.

"So you give it to him without knowing exactly what he uses it for?" This seemed to have peaked the pierced mans interest, and the girl adverted her eyes to the corner for moment, looking at the redhead, and then to the speaking man.

"It's a 'don't ask don't tell' policy. I trust that he won't misuse it." With a straight look, something that they found uncharacteristic for the girl. Impressed, the man nodded. Suddenly, a voice interrupted.

"Why the hell do I feel out of the loop?" Kisame questioned, seriously getting annoyed. Did everyone know this girl?

"Well shit, Blondie might as well be part of the mother-fucking group!" The sadist smirked, he rarely approved of girls…okay, well, fucking them is different but the Yamanaka girl had brains and was definitely easy on the eyes. Her personality fit well with the others, even the leader. A pause filled the group,

"No." She heard the objection from two voices before the words even registered in her head. She turned to them, tilting her head curiously. Uchiha and her brother where the culprits. She frowned, her eyes narrowing the slightest bit.

"I am tempted to change my policy a bit." She mumbled to herself, her happy go lucky façade fading for a moment.

The thing was, she didn't trust them. What they did, how they did it. Yes, she had known Itachi since she was born, but she always kept herself a distance. Now with Sasuke she didn't care, she knew that he knew something. Something about his brother and his friends that causes him to stay away. Far away. Sure, she was comfortable with them, in a way. She was comfortable with whom they are in public and to the public eye they are just normal people, but she knew better.

"I'm going to get some fucking soda." Hidan abruptly stood, not caring at all for the matters at hand, the man with a scarf and hat who had been quiet since she had gotten there nodded and left with him. It was silent for a moment.

Suddenly, the air changed and she felt a chill go down her back. She realized that she was getting to close and too fast, she had been talking to them for about fifty minuets. It was dark out and she had to find Sasuke and get back to _her_ friends; not his, or even her brothers.

"I think that I should go…" She mumbled. Then she noticed her brother's face drop.

"Already, un?" He somewhat whined, and the girl smiled slightly in sympathy.

"Sorry Dei, I just think tha-"

"Ino-chan shouldn't leave!" Suddenly, a strong force wrapped around the standing girl. The girl flushed, the wind getting knocked out of her didn't help. As if the person was never knocked out and beaten by her brother, the orange masked man clamped his arms around her, and seemingly attached her to him, resting his chin on her head. Suppressing the shiver that threatened to erupt down her spine, she had to remember that his mind was clearly as innocent as a six-year-old.

What that didn't help, however, is that his body was defiantly _not _that of a child. Hell, not even a body of a teenager. It was toned and warm, and clearly two heads taller than her. She has to watch herself around him. All the time.

"Eh, Tobi, I know that yo-"

"Get off her." The blunt command came from none other than Uchiha, who was beginning to fiddle with his ring. The blonde gulped, it must be the protective sibling-like persona kicking in. She laughed nervously, scratching her temple with her free hand.

"Tobi doesn't want to let Ino-chan go." The voice even sounded suddenly firm and a bit calm, holding the girl even tighter. Her breath caught in her throat, attempting to keep her face from flustering as she felt his muscles flex to accompany her. At this both her brother and the Uchiha looked ready to pounce, however, when the blond spared one look at the Uchiha, he backed off with a grin on his face.

"Itachi, I don't think that he's any concern, really." She assured, barely trusting her voice. His look hadn't changed, however, and he kept fiddling with his ring. He didn't seem angry at her; however, he seemed intent on the hole in the mask. Very intent.

"Hear that? Tobi isn't a concern." He switched his position from the top of her head to her shoulder, resting his chin on the nook of her neck. The girl gasped slightly, making the masked man silently chuckle, which she felt the muscles jerk at the action.

Yeah, this man was definitely dangerous. Did he know what he was doing, is the question.

How is she just standing there?

The Uchiha was silently seething. There were many things he could just brush off his shoulder, but this was ridiculous. It wasn't jealously, it was an instinct. He had never trusted the masked moron; he could tell that there was something more. His movements where clearly deliberate, and the girl fell for every one of them. What bugged him the most was that she _was _a Yamanaka. She should know every trick in the book, including what the man was doing. Despite what he says, it was beyond obvious that his actions said something different. The way he leaned into her… where was her instincts?! He had trained with her herself! The man was the same age as him; she could not be this stupid. Either that or she… impossible. The girl would never willingly let a man touch her so easily. Hell, she used to flinch when Sasuke would accidentally grace her arm when they were in the elevator. How can she be so comfortable with a complete stranger?

"Leader-sama, can we keep Ino-chan?" He asked too calmly, laying the side of his face now completely on her shoulder. The girl blinked.

Oh he did not.

"What did you just say?" The girl mumbled, lowly through gritted teeth. The boy lifted his head, seemingly confused.

"Eh, does Ino-chan not want to be kept?" Her fist curled, making a noticeable cracking sound as he face became shadowed. The side of her mouth twitched, her fist slowly rising.

"I am not anyone's to be kept!" She snapped, her first suddenly made direct contact with his face. The boy flung back several feet into the water fountain. Her shoulders where raised and her hair seemed to be flaring. "I permitted you into my personal bubble, but do not think that for one second that I am an object!" She hissed, not finished yet. Picking up rock from the ground, the girl flung it right next to the boy's head as he was attempting to get up. He sat there, seemingly in shock. After a second she noticed the boy shiver notably in fear, shaking his head.

"Ino-chan is scary!" He concluded, and the girl huffed and pouted. The boy then apparently left, probably to accompany Hidan.

The Uchiha seemingly had a smirk on his face. That was the Yamanaka Ino he knew.

* * *

**Not at all jelly, right Itachi? Haha please reivew guys, I would appreciate it very much!**


	5. Chapter V

Pein rolled his eyes. The drama had unfolded, and now he was ready to leave. Sasori followed; however, Itachi was a bit hesitant, looking at the girl. Should he leave her alone, with her brother? He sighed. He was no threat to her, and so, he turned and left as well.

"Haha, it's always funny to watch, yeah!" Deidara laughed, and was soon hit in the gut with a rock as well. He made a huff and dramatically held his stomach.

"Don't think you can get away, not even a text for five years!" She scolded, and the boy's face suddenly had a look of devastation to it. She inched closer, he inched back.

"Now, now Ino! I can't explain! I can explain!"

"I don't care about your petty excuses! Am I not your little sister?!" She hissed. "My friends don't even know you exist, and then suddenly you pop up when you confidently are hanging out with your friends?!" Hitting a wall, the boy covered his head with his arms, squatting.

"You idiot! Leaving me by myself!" Hearing the sudden cracking voice and feeling a wet sensation on his arms, the boy blinked and jolted his head up. The girl had her fist raised, but it was seemingly shaky and weak. His eyes than traveled to her face.

She was crying.

He slowly stood up, shocked. She never cried. He lifted a hand up to grab her raised ones, and she suddenly jolted back. She wasn't done yelling.

"You left me by myself! I was twelve, and you left me! To deal with her and her condescending ways!" She shouted. "You knew what she was, and you left me with her by myself!" She then tugged at her collar, showing long, thin and messy burn marks all along them. The boy looked in horror, slowly reaching his hand out. "She had gotten worse, and when you where old enough to stop her you left!" Her tears where flowing, and she began to punch his chest. "Inoichi had no idea! The job he took; he was gone for half a year! Half a year straight for four years! It needed to stop, and you where nowhere to be found!" He reached his arms around her, and her knees collapsed, causing both of them to slide down the brick wall. He held her for several minutes, until she calmed down.

He sighed; he had no idea what she went though. He didn't know that leaving would have this much of an effect on her, or their mother for that matter. She must have stopped talking the medication when he left, and she got the effects. His stomach turned, thinking about it. Holding the back of her head to his shoulder, he cursed himself. He let this happen, to his sister.

"Ino," He began; his voice serious. "Where is she now?" The girl's eyes began to shake, and her whole body began as well.

"I-It needed to stop…" She stuttered "A-anything…anything to m-make it stop…" She stiffened, the events playing in her head. His eyes narrowed at the ground. He knew what she did; and understood why. The woman was a monster, who gave birth to children with the pure intent of controlling them. She wanted an abortion when she had learned that he was a boy. Boy's where harder to control. Luckily, his biological father heard of before she had the choice.

"Ino, how did you…?" He questioned gently. Knowing what the girl went through, he patently had given her a minute.

"T-the gun…w-which you have left…" She had begun to gain her composure. He remembered the gun. A 10 mm pistol. While it wasn't usually used for self-defense, he knew it would work well if she ever had a need to use it. "She was going to do it again… she had done it so many times…I couldn't let her do it again." She mumbled. He sighed, and ran a hand over her head.

"Its okay, Ino. You did what you had to do, yeah." He smiled, comforting her. The girl nodded, and he helped her get up. "Look, this is where I am staying, I would be happy if you stayed with me for a while, un. Sasori and a few of the others are staying there as well, but I would be happy if you came over, yeah." He gave her a piece of paper, and she smiled. Suddenly, she pulled out her cell phone.

Oh, shit.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" The blonde claimed as she did several times before, pulling out of the parking lot. Her pink haired best friend, however, didn't want to hear it.

"I don't care Ino, you had me waiting for an hour after everyone left! Even Kiba offered me a ride! Kiba!" The girl hissed her hands in the air dramatically.

"Look, you have full right to be mad! But something came up." She sighed; her pink haired friend crossed her arms.

"Sasuke told me that you where with his brother. Like what, Ino, did you hook up with him or something?" The blonde flustered. What exactly had he told them?!

"No, nothing like that…I saw my brother, Sakura." At this, the girl was immediately silenced.

"Ino…I never would have thought…"

"Yeah… I told him about mother…he took it well…" She sighed, and the pink haired girl immediately forgave her.

"You sure you want to be by yourself tonight? I mean you could stay over at my place…" She offered, sure her parents would understand.

"Actually, I'm going to stay at my brother's tonight." She smiled to herself, and the pinkette smiled softly. She had always admired him; of course she did little to show it, though.

"I'm happy for you, Ino." She stated, before a playful smirk came on her lips. "So, Sasuke slipped about this Tobi guy-"

"Don't even." The blonde interrupted her face flushing. The pinkette giggled. "That guy… doesn't even know…what he does." She sighed, and she face palmed on the steering wheel at a red light.

"Aww, is the great Ino Yamanaka flustered by a masked idiot?" Okay, just how much did Sasuke talk?! "Aw man, if only your fans knew…" The medical genius was interrupted by a fist to her shoulder.

"I'm not flustered…he just…ugh!" The blonde was at a loss for words, sighing as she basically handed the victory over to her partner-in-crime.

"I'll believe it when I see it." They pulled into her driveway, and the girl got out with several bags.

"Text me the details tonight!" With that she pulled her head out of the window with a wink and entered her house.

The girl backed her black jeep out the driveway with a flustered look on her face.

* * *

**I had left his chapter short because really a lot of the plot was revealed in it and it kind of builds her back story before the major progression. Plus I like throwing curve balls keeps the readers like 'what just happened' haha I know I'm evil. But Evil people love reviews and i would appreciate it a lot if you took the time to REVIEW! ="**


	6. Chapter VI

She packed the remaining of her stuff in the bag. For the seventh time since she started packing, she whipped out her phone and texted him.

_-R u sure it's cool if I stay?-_

Message sent, the blonde bit her thumb nail. She felt nervous, and zipped up her bag. She left the room, making sure all the lights were turned off and no food in the fridge.

Feeling her phone go off, she pulled it out of her pocket, she smiled as she locked her door.

_-If u ask one more time I'm going to send Hidan to kill u-_

She giggled and got in her car, throwing the suit case in the back. Of course she put a lock, connecting the two zippers. She wasn't going to let his friends be creeps and go through her stuff.

She pulled into the development, soon noticing something. How was this place in any of their price ranges? This was one of the most top-scale areas she knew of!

Pulling up beside a three car garage, she girl sighed. It was at least a twenty feet walk to the front door steps, and her bag was heavy. Though it was on wheels, bringing it up the steps was the problem.

"Hey, you finally decided to show the fuck up, huh?" A voice laced with sarcasm caught her ears, and the girl turned.

"Hidan!" The blonde smiled. Perhaps he could be of use… "Well, I was thinking about how I was going to get the suitcase up the steps…" She scratched her head as the silver haired man rolled his eyes. He was still half naked; he just wore a long black trench-cloak. The blonde was getting used to seeing him, and she respected that he didn't take any shit.

"Psht, women always leave men to do the fucking hard work." The girls face dropped, her eyebrow twitched as the sadist easily popped the suitcase on his shoulder.

"Haha, right, that's why we have to deal with childbirth." The blonde giggled, and the man smirked.

"Touché." He turned, slightly bending to her height. "Speaking of baby-making. You know you can have the fun without the damned consequences?" The girl flustered, pouting as she turned her face away. He chuckled. "Well, I'm right down the hall if you change your mind." The girl felt the heat in her face, attempting not to make the situation worse. They walked up the steps, and the girl made herself control her thoughts as they went up to the large door. Not surprisingly, he had simply kicked the door open.

"Blondie is here!" He announced, dropping the back near the swiveling steps. She gasped at the large entry room, the left leading to the living room, she guessed, the right leading to the kitchen and the double stairs leading to the several rooms, some doors visible from the ledge. The voice had echoed, however it was lost in the loud noises coming from the living room.

"The fucking morons are always playing with the damn TV, you get used to the noise." He groaned, twisting the pinky he had in his left ear. The blonde nodded, it seemed that he was put on escorting duty.

"Ah, where is Dei?" She questioned, putting her hands behind her back. The man shrugged.

"Something came up; I don't listen to that shit. Won't be back till tomorrow." The beauty's face dropped. Not noticing, he suddenly called into the loud living room.

"Lines, get your fucking ass out of the book and show the girl around, will ya?" The silver haired man turned to leave, going into the kitchen. "As for me, I need a fucking beer." She heard him grumble, and giggled slightly.

"Ah, Ino, you're here." The Yamanaka turned to see the culprit of the voice.

"Itachi, I didn't think that you where here." Blinking in mild surprise, she watched as he pulled off his thin-framed reading glasses, closing the book with the other. She sighed, more comfortable with knowing that he was there.

"Well, we can't leave young girls in the company of monsters, can we?" He teased in his calm voice, patting the top of her head with the book. The blonde's eyes twitched, cracking her knuckles.

"Itachi…"

"Let's get the stuff up to your room." He, as Hidan had, easily lifted it over his shoulder, and the girl gawked a bit.

"Coming?" He asked again, about seven steps ahead of the girl. She nodded dumbly, and soon followed into a room second to the far left side. "This is your room, Deidara's is to the left and mine is to the right." She suddenly breathed out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding. Noticing the Uchiha put the case in front of the door, she was then handed a key ring.

"We each have a separate lock." He explains her curious look.

"…but Itachi…" The blonde immediately noticed something. "There are five keys on the ring"

"The front door, your room, Deidara's room, storage, and the last…" She looked up, noticing the pause from the Uchiha. "Use as you see fit." Was all he relayed to her, before moving the book in the nook of his arm and began to go down the stairs.

The girl looked at the key for a moment. Scratching her head, she looked at the several doors. Shrugging, the blonde simply opened her room.

She smiled; her brother remembered her favorite color. The room was a lavender color with white carpets, her comforter was plain white and her furniture was a deep brown. To the left was a full bathroom and to the right was a large window with a ledge that she could comfortably sit in. She dragged her monstrosity of a suitcase; she felt her phone go off. Looking at the screen, she noticed that it was her father. Walking over to the window, which out saw the pool, and beyond that the small forest that surrounds the development. She pressed the button and dragged it out of the circle and accepting the call.

"Hi, dad." She stated, curling on the windowsill.

"_Ino, how have you been_?" He asked through the line.

"Great, actually. Um, actually…" She trailed off… how is she going to explain this? Her father doesn't live with her, being that he lives in Suna because of work, but how do you bring something like this up.

"_Yes?"_

"Nothing." She stated, a sad look consumed her face. She can't possibly tell him something like this…

"_Alright, well I just called to say goodnight."_ The man said, seemingly in a busy office. She smiled.

"Goodnight, dad." She laughed as a loud crash filled the phone. "Now go and figure out what that was, I love you."

"_Haha thanks, I love you. No, no, get the acid away from the computer- no, not there-"_

The blonde hung it up, a smile on her face as she got out the window. Her father was as lively as ever. She unpacked her stuff, making sure to place a lock on her dresser where her undergarments are. Surely no one will bother to pick threw it.

That's when, as she went through her case, she picked up something of cold, hard metal. A 10mm pistol. She looked at the engraving of 'IY' on the handle. '_Inoichi Yamanaka'_, it used to stand for. However, knowing that it was used to kill his wife, he was going to melt it down. The girl wouldn't let that happen, however, telling him that it was the burden that she was meant to carry. It wasn't loaded, but the bullets were already in her drawer.

The blue eyed beauty sat on the bed slowly, holding the gun on her lap with both hands. Her finger traced the letters, almost hypnotizing her.

_Tap, tap_

The noise jolted the girl out of her trance, quickly hiding the gun behind her back.

"It's open." She barely calls in shock, and the door slightly opened.

"It seems you have made yourself at home." She looked to see orange hair. The man looked at the newly put up pictures of her friends politely. "A room I can enter without getting disturbed is rather…refreshing." The blonde smiled a bit, tucking the gun further behind her.

"Ah yeah, I prefer simple." She explains. "Is there something you need me for?"

"Ah, that," He seemingly sighed. "This may be a bit hard to understand now, however…" It seemed that he struggled to find the right words to say. "What we do, who we are, it's…."

"I know." She cut him off, sighing. "I do not want to be a burden." She mumbled to herself. While she was entitled to her secrets, she didn't want them to think that… she was as pure as they think.

Hesitantly, she pulled out the gun from behind her back. Upon noticing this, that man blinked, seemingly in shocked.

"Yamanaka, do not think that holding a gun will make you ready for-"

"I have watched life drain from the eyes of someone, at my own hands." She says, her thumbs tracing the engraving. The pierced man blinked, and then nodded.

"It seems that I have misunderstood you." He stated lowly, before leaving. "Feel free to join them downstairs. They could use a female to straighten them out." He smirked, and the girl shot up, out of her trance before laughing.

"Rodger that." She chuckled and the leader left the door open. Putting the gun safely away in her locked drawer, she began to walk down the large stairs.

Turning to the left, she realized that the living room was much larger than she thought. Two sofa's, a love seat, a bookshelf in the corner, the Flat screen TV plastered to the wall, and under it a long and thin coffee table filled with the latest game systems, and under it bins of the respected games.

The girl ran a hand through her hair as she was forced to avoid a flying lamp lid. The cause was Hidan playing a brawler game with the blue-tinted one; however it seems that the one in the blue had a considerable lead. Noticing the man with a scarf around his face counting money. Then she noticed Itachi leaning on the armchair of the love seat, content in his book. Fidgeting a moment, the girl stood against the railing. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Itachi, and then stiffly sat on the very corner of the loveseat opposite of him.

"You didn't have to hesitate." The voice chimed in her awkwardness, and she turned to see him looking out the corner of his eyes, his head not leaving the hand that he was leaning on. The girl flustered.

"Ah, I just didn't think that…" The girl moved her lips to the side in a pout, unable to explain. Ino Yamanaka does not hesitate, damn it. She girl yawned, stretching her arms out. "It's been a long day."

"I'm sure it has." He looked at her in slight amusement playing in his eyes. He closed his book and tapped her on the head again.

"Itachi." The blonde hissed. He didn't pay any mind to it.

"I'm sure that you came down to wait for your brother, correct?" The blonde adverted her eyes to the idiots playing the game; they seemed to have bet money into it somehow.

"I have to get used to it, having someone to wait for." She mumbled, looking down as the Uchiha blinked.

"I suppose it does." He agreed, reaching behind her and pulling the blanket that laid on the dark brown love seat. Handing it to her, the girl looked up.

"U-um…thank you…" She sighed, taking the white blanket and bringing it up to her chin. While the female heir couldn't sleep due to the noise, she had come to the conclusion that she didn't want to. This felt too much like a dream anyway. Uchiha went back to his book, and she looked at him for a moment, before snapping to the TV again. Bringing the blanket up, she was forced to bring it up to her eyes to hide her fluster. There was less than a foot between them, and here she was tempted to fall asleep.

"Um, Itachi…" She started, getting said man's attention. "Why did you join…this...?" She knew that he wasn't going to properly answer, but her curiosity was tempting her.

"They have a respectable reason for what they do." He replied, and the girl looked at him in curiosity.

"I see…" The mind reader looked at the group as a whole. A respectable reason for killing people? Never thought she would hear that.

Then the thoughts flooded back to her, and the girl blinked.

'_This is where I belong, then.'_ Smiling to herself, she brought the blanket and basically snuggled into it. Everything in the house had a masculine scent of course, and this caused the girl to be a bit hesitant to pull the blanket out from her nose, but she felt her eyes grow heavy…

"Shit, Blondie actually fell asleep?" The sadistic man questioned in shock, the video game finally turned off and the beer bottles picked up (on Kisame's account after he had lost the game), he bent over to get a better look at the sleeping girl. She had curled into a ball-like figure in the corner of the sofa, still somehow sitting up. "Hard to think that she that fucking fagots sister." He grunted, scratching his head.

"Leave her, Hidan." The Uchiha warned, putting the book away.

"Pfft, what's the fun of touching her if she isn't even ganna' call out my name?" He grinned, before backing off at the glare of the onyx-eyed man.

"This girl has got a lot to learn." The blue-tinted man grinned, showing pointed teeth.

"Less than you know, Kisame." They all turned to face the pierced leader. "She is exceptionally….prepared compare to normal." Was all he said, before leaving the house.

"What the fuck was that about?" Hidan broke the silence, confused. He then was that Itachi's eyes had narrowed considerably. "Uchiha, you know?"

"…" The silence was the answer as he pulled his glasses off.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Kisame threw his arms over his head, his white t-shirt crinkling in the process. He offered a short wave of his hand as he went upstairs.

"The fuck ever, me too." He said, dismissing the subject of the blonde as he followed behind Kisame.

The Uchiha sighed. He looked at the girl, who seemed quite comfortable. He turned around, retreating to his room as well.


End file.
